Valentine's Day Science
by Whatiflove16
Summary: Molly and Sherlock celebrate Valentines Day by doing each others experiments, and the end results are an unexpected happy surprise for both of them. The art isn't mine, and I don't know who's it is, sorry but it was just perfect.


Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

* * *

"And that is why", Doctor Clausewitz droned,"you two can not keep going into other divisions to take their specimens for experiments." He spat the last word out as if it was poison to his tongue. Sherlock rolled his eyes from his seat by the microscope and Molly giggled. Clausewitz caught the exchange and began fuming."This is not a joke Doctor Hooper, those specimens are needed and we can't have you or Mr. Holmes stealing them for your own amusement. But Doctor Clausewitz", the doctor mocked Sherlock,"what is stopping us from getting them after hours when everyone is gone? Well", he smirked," we've obtained extra security cameras, alarms for the doors, multiple locks on the cabinet which only one unnamed person in each division knows, and so help me if you open any door out of your jurisdiction then alarms will immediately go off it the building so don't...even...think about it. Anyway tomorrow's Valentine's Day, you two should be doing something besides loitering around here."

Clausewitz grinned triumphantly and strode out of the lab. When he was out of sight Sherlock and Molly both sighed."But I was planing on testing the reaction of Plutonium and Pure Holium on a body", Sherlock complained.

Molly stared at him." Why would you need to do that?"

"There was a chemist who was murdered, and I suspect it had something to do with these two elements." He grinned." Plus I had some other ideas. What were you planning on?"

Molly blushed," oh nothing I was just going to experiment with hydroflouric acid. I've been trying to find a glass that will be able to contain it's properties and I think I've got just the one."

Sherlock looked at her in shock." I didn't know you did chemistry."

"It was one of my majors in college but," she sighed," it looks like I won't get to try it now."

Sherlock also look dejected,"yes it seems that way for both of us." Neither of them noticed when the other glanced conspiratorially in their direction and they continued with their works.

...

When Molly walked into the lab rather early the next day she was surprised to see the flask she showed Sherlock the other day on the lab counter. She dropped her bag with a heavy clang and rushed over to the container and peered in. There was a note taped to the bottom and written on a piece of light pink paper the black swooping hand writing of a familiar consulting detective was seen. It looks like it worked, Happy Valentines Day Molly Hooper. Molly squealed with delight and eyed her bag secretively.

It was much later when Molly had just come back from her lunch break did she see Sherlock. Per usual he was at his lab counter peering into the microscope. She walked to her normal seat and continued with her post mortems she'd left to go for lunch and waited for Sherlock to speak. he was still watching what ever was in the microscope when he finally spoke to her.

"Did yo see the it", he inquired mildly.

Molly smiled,"Yes, thank you Sherlock it was lovely."

Sherlock looked up and turned to her. She saw uncertainness in his features."Really even though I did it for you?", he asked hesitantly.

Molly grinned and rose from her stool. It two quick steps she was in front of Sherlock hugging his neck tightly. The detective didn't moved and seemed unsure on how to respond. She turned to his ear and whispered. "Yes it was perfect Sherlock." His posture relaxed and she pulled away lightly pecking his cheek which surprised them both. Before either could say anything the doors to the lab opened and Doctor Clausewitz stormed in glaring at them.

"You...you, how did you two get into the cabinets?"

Sherlock's brow furrowed and Molly frowned." What do you mean, we haven't been there all day."

"Don't play games with me Mr. Holmes someone was in there and they took some dangerous things and it had to have been you."

"Doctor Clausewitz", Sherlock sneered."Both Molly and I left before you and I'm sure if you bothered to check the security cameras you'll find neither of us was there last night so I suggest you gather evidence before making wild accusations such as this." By this time Sherlock had risen from his seat and was now towering over Clausewitz who barely had his temper under control. The small man glared at him and before he could say anything offensive the doctor rushed from the room.

Sherlock sighed and turned to Molly."This wasn't me, I got the acid from another lab, don't worry." When he said this to her be expected a worried frown, but was intrigued when he saw a glittering smile.

"I know", Molly said as she dug through her autopsies before presenting a folder to Sherlock confidently. On the Manila front was a red stickie note with black writing reading the words Happy Valentine's Day Sherlock Holmes xxx. Sherlock smiled broadly as his eyes scanned the tests he had wanted to perform on the chemist. All the conclusions supported his theories and now he could go to Lestrade with the evidence. He closed the folder and refocused on Molly who was blushing lightly.

"I did", she confessed but before Sherlock could say anything she reached down behind the counter and pulled out the elements."And I have some extra."

"How?", he asked coming round to her. Molly shook her head.

"Can't have you getting in there now can we. I was lucky this time, but I think we should go somewhere else for this stuff." She then produced two goggles from one of the drawers and offered a pair to him."Care to do those other "things" you mentioned?"  
Sherlock smiled happily and took the goggles from her whole she put her own on. He stared and she looked down blushing."Yes well let's get to it then."

"Wait", came his baritone voice. Molly turned to see him mock frown and then grin."It seems as though you've gotten some of it on your cheek."

"Oh", Molly gasped and turned to grab a paper towel. Sherlock stopped her gently and whispered to her.

"Allow me." Molly closed her eyes and waited for the cool wet paper towel to wipe across her face. It never came. Instead she was treated to one of the most electrifying kisses of her life. Sherlock cupped her face while she latched onto his curls and their lips met passionately. The need for air drew them apart and they found themselves both breathing heavily. Sherlock was the first to recover.

"Yes well shall we continue", he said placing his goggles on and turning to the counter sitting down.

Molly's hand was on his shoulder and he turned to see her face inches from his."Yes we shall", came her reply before their lips locked again."Happy Valentine's Day Sherlock Holmes", she said I between kisses.

Sherlock pulled away for a moment before giving the most tender and beautiful kiss to the pathologist. He grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day Molly Hooper."


End file.
